Laws of Betraytal
by Malonlon
Summary: Thousands of years later, a new Tallest is intorduced to Irk. Tak returns and uses the new laws to kill Zim, but little does she know the Tallest is really planning something that might whipe out the Irken race.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 17050 (For Irkens)

Tallest Katrina walked to her platform. The audience was empty, but the next day; it would be swarming with Irkens praising her. Katrina was a female Irken with strange anntena drooping to her shoulders, and green eyes. She was on the rarity scale of 6, the highest you could go. She was the new Tallest, and replaced those two 'idiot rulers' Purple and Red. She was the lame hegth as them, but from the Irken Laws there can only be the limit of two rulers. So they left and she was they in their place.

She was looking around, enjoying her new massive vessel (The Massive) and watching other smaller ships from the Armanda fly around her. But behind her, was a small beeping sound.  
She turned around and saw a huge screen, and Irkens letters at the bottem telling her an unkown Irken was calling. "Turn it on!" She called to the ceiling, as the moniter turned showing a another female, purple eyes and looking scared and mad. (Aka Tak)

"Your not the Tallest!" She blurted out, then cowered and knew it was a mistake. But rather then angry, Katrina replied calmly. "No, I'm not. I'm the new Tallest, Irken. Now, who are you and what do you need?" Tak was a little scared then quickly mustered her courage and said clearly, "My Tallest, I have been launched into space by a fake Invader! I'm coming back to Irk and I was wondering if I could test again to be an Invader! I know I have 13 more years to wait, but-"

"You may test at any possible time."

"W-W-What?"

"I have made a few new laws and changes to Irk. We're starting Impending Doom 3, which you may now train for, as long as your year counts are no less then 25 years." Katrina told her, feeling proud. Tak had a great idea...A plan for revenge, not stealing Zim's stupid mission...She just had to ask...  
"Are there rules if an Irken disturbs another's testing?"  
"Yes," Katrina said right away, wondering why she would ask. "Whoever disturbs them to the point where theres no possible way they can take the test, the one responabile will be banished or possibly killed." Tak had a strange smile on her face, puzzling Katrina greatly. "Thank you, My Tallest." Tak saulted loyaly. "I wish to come back to Irk and test for an Invader."

Katrina nodded. "What is your name?

"Tak."

"You may come Tak...And bring the other Invaders with you."

She sniggered and quickly flew off. In just minutes time she had told all the Invaders to test again on Irk, but sent a different message to Zim.

"LIES!" Zim claimed when he saw Tak's message recorded on his screen. The computer played it again for no real reason.

"Tallest Katrina has commanded all of the most 'suitable' Invaders go to the Massive and see Her Tallest for breifing and updates! This is an order given by Tallest Katrina!" (she has to say Tallest Katrina a LOT...) Tak said gleefully in the transmission.

"LIES!" zim repeated. "She is tricking ALL of the Invaders! Possibly ME, the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" He started to pace around his lab with Gir downstairs drinking a SUCK MONKEY cup.

"Tak was a threat to my mission before!" Zim bellowed while still pacing. "Why should I believe her now! But...It was an order...If she's strangley telling the truth..."

The computer butted in for no reason: "OH SO YOU GONNA TO MEET THE NEW TALLEST?"

"SILENCE, computer! I must first see if she is lying!"

Zim quickly looked as the interactive message, Tak was still talking but Zim muted it. "Hmm…mmmm….hmmm…"

"Are you done yet!"

"QUITE! Yes, yea now I am. I previse she is telling the truth!"

"This outta be good. I bet your gonna take a CRUSH on the new Tallest!

"SHUT UP!"

(A/N: He's not going to like Katrina...just so you know...)


	2. Chapter 2

Zim eventally arrived on the Massive, walking up on the platform. He hoisted himself upward and sat on the bar. He had vague memories of being completely small and hated it. Why did his groth spurt have to stop when he was 5000? Why couldn't it have kept growing?

"What are you doing?"

Zim quickly hopped off the platform and Katrina was in front of him, rather annoyed and looking displeased. "I received a transmission from Tak telling me to meet you here."

"You must've heard wrong, little one."

Zim thought madly, _I'M NOT LITTLE!_ But quickly replied, "The transmission said that all Invaders were to report here." Katrina muttered a few things and floated to the huge computer, typing in a few things.

"I see the problem."

"WHAT?"

Katrina turned to Zim. "Your not an Invader. Tak must've sent it to you by mistake."

"HUH? Yes, I am an Invader! I was in Impending Doom 1 & 2!"

"Yes, I see that but were starting ID-As I call it- 3. I have Invader records for Impending Doom 1, but you weren't here for the second invasion."

"Yes, I was! The computers possibly made a mistake!" Zim really didn't want to know the truth behind this one. The new Tallest kept getting more and more annoyed with him and wanted Zim to leave. I mean have you ever had someone who keeps bugging you to find something that's not there?

"Invaders were supposed to meet on Irk, not here." Katrina said quickly trying to get Zim to leave. "But the transmission said to come here…" Zim trailed off. Katrina sighed and really wanted him to leave like, NOW.

"OOO kay…." Her mind wandered. "Just go, okay? I'll be on Irk soon, just go." Zim felt a little hurt but decided to do what she said. He turned to the door then quickly turned around and walked up to her.

_What does he want know?_ Katrina thought misrebly. Zim shifted his feet.

"What happened to the other Tallest?"

A quick panick shot through her like lighting. "I was taller than them so…uhh…they left!"

"Left where?"

"I don't know, somewhere! Now go!" Katrina pointed to the dor as Zim quickly ran out.

A/N: Sorry for the horribly short chappie. Oh well. By now you dhould have guessed Katrina is doing something she's not supposed to be doing:P CYA


End file.
